Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Rise of the Ninjas
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Rise of the Ninjas is the fanon series that is based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. The first season had been adapted from episodes 1 to 5 of the 1987 TMNT cartoon. Also, some elements have been taken from the 2012 CGI series and the IDW Comics. Plot Characters Main Characters Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *'Leonardo/Leo' - An enthusiastic perfectionist who wears a blue mask and fights with twin katana swords. He is the leader of the Ninja Turtles and is the closest to Splinter. He is loosely based on his 1987 counterpart with the similar personality of his 2012 counterpart. *'Raphael/Raph' - The team's hotheaded muscle who wears a red mask and fights with twin sai daggers. He is intensely loyal to his brothers and sensei. Though he's the strongest, his anger acts as a weakness for him. He is loosely based on his 1987 counterpart with the similar personality of his 2012 counterpart. *'Donatello/Donnie' - The team's brainy pacifist who wears a purple mask and fights with a single Bo staff. He is in charge of the design and manufacture of all of the tools and weapons in the Turtles' arsenal. He is loosely based on his 1987 counterpart with the similar personality of his 2012 counterpart. *'Michelangelo/Mikey' - An energetic and free-spirited "wild child", who wears an orange mask and fights with twin nunchucks. He is loosely based on his 1987 counterpart with the similar personality of his 2012 counterpart. Allies *'Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter' - The adoptive father and sensei of the Ninja Turtles. He wears a gold-trimmed red robe and a black sash belt and carries a walking staff. *'April O'Neil' - The 16-year-old tomboyish girl with short strawberry blonde hair, cyan eyes and fair skin. She wears a yellow denim vest, a white sport shirt, a blue denim miniskirt, and black stockings and boots. She is Casey's girlfriend and love interest. *'Casey Jones' - The 17-year-old teenage boy with short black hair who wears a hockey mask, a black denim vest, a dark gray t-shirt, navy denim pants and black sneakers and fights with hockey sticks. *'Lindsey Baker' - The bespectacled girl with short black hair who wears a white shirt under a dark blue sweater, black stockings under a black mini skirt, and black high heels. She is based on her IDW counterpart with the personality of Irma Langinstein from the 1987 TV series. She is Donnie's love interest, sweetheart and part-time girlfriend. *'Pepperoni' - A baby Protoceratops befriended by Raphael. Originally from the Cretaceous period, she followed the Turtles back to the present day, where she stays as a pet. *'Leatherhead' - Leatherhead was a baby alligator that was owned by a kind boy until the boy's cruel brother found him and flushed him down their toilet into the sewer, somehow ending up in an Utrom base. After being exposed to the same mutagen that would eventually change the Turtles, Leatherhead became a large, humanoid alligator. He is based on his 2012 counterpart with a khaki vest and blue pants of his 1987 counterpart. *'Oroku Miwa/Karai' - The stepdaughter and former second-in-command of the Shredder and the biological daughter of Hamato Yoshi (Splinter) and the late Tang Shen. She is Leonardo's love interest throughout the series. She is the damsel in distress. She is based on her 2012 counterpart, with the black tight miniskirt of her IDW counterpart. *'Professor Zayton Honeycutt/The Fugitoid' - The time traveler from the distant future (specifically in the 31st century). He is based on his 2012 counterpart with green eyes of his IDW counterpart. Villains *'Foot Clan' **'Oroku Saki/The Shredder' - The leader of the Foot Clan and one of the two main antagonists of the series. He is loosely based on his 1987 counterpart with the similar personality, the bald head and maroon outfit of his 2012 counterpart. **'Baxter Stockman' - Baxter Stockman is the African American scientist who is the creator of the Mousers and the owner of the StockGen corporation. Soon he finds himself under the command of Shredder. ***'Mousers' - A group of computer mouse-like bipedal robots. ***'O.M.N.S.S.' - Short for O'mnipotent '''M'ulti-process 'N'exus 'S'ubuniversal Sentient. Baxter's supercomputer. This version of O.M.N.S.S. is a female. **'''Shredder Elite - Originally normal Shredder clones dressed in identical armor, created by Baxter Stockman and other Foot scientists using DNA of Oroku Saki and a blend of the ancient magic. However, a flaw in the cloning process (which involves Stockman having to use DNA of various crustaceans to fill in some gaps) caused them to be deformed into mutants. ***'Shiva Shredder' - A towering, heavily-built four-armed mutant clone with great strength and endurance. Created from Shredder's DNA along with crab DNA. ***'Claw Shredder' - A mutant clone with large, monstrous and crustacean-like claws. Created from Shredder's DNA along with lobster DNA. ***'Mini Shredder' - A diminutive mutant clone with a single, long wrist blade on each arm. Created from Shredder's DNA along with shrimp DNA. **'Owen Rocksteed/Rocksteady' - Owen Rocksteed was a large, burly redhead Caucasian male who is one of Shredder's henchmen alongside with his buddy Bebop. As the result of tapping black rhinoceros DNA into his system, Rocksteady mutated into a humanoid mutant black rhinoceros. He wears a green army helmet, a pair of night-vision goggles, a black tank top, and black and green camouflage pants. **'Anton Zeck/Bebop' - Anton Zeck was a teenage African-American male with purple mohawk who is one of Shredder's henchmen alongside with his buddy Rocksteady. As the result of tapping common warthog DNA into his system, Bebop mutated into a humanoid mutant common warthog. He wears a pair of purple sunglasses, an indigo denim vest, and black pants. *'Lord Krang' - An extremely intelligent Utrom from Dimension X who commands the Technodrome. Like Shredder, he aspires to conquer the Earth, although he does not share Shredder's obsessive hatred of the Turtles and Splinter, preferring instead to focus on world conquest. He funds and helps plan most of Shredder's schemes, although they often bicker with one another over tactics. He is based on his IDW counterpart with the similar personality of his 1987 counterpart. **'Rock Soldiers' - The Rock Soldiers are an army of sentient rock humanoids from Dimension X. ***'Admiral Traag' - Traag is a Rock Soldier admiral that is loyal to Krang. ***'Lieutenant Granitor' - Granitor is a high-ranking gray Rock Soldier that is loyal to Krang and works under General Traag.